The Reunion
by welshie
Summary: Vaughn and Sydney are reunited after they escape Taipei. Post-ATY . Short song-fic.


Title : The Reunion

Rating:G

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters. The words to 'The Scientist' by Coldplay don't belong to me either, but I do own a copy of their CD 'A Rush of Blood to the Head' (which is truly amazing!)

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn Reunion. Post ATY.

A/N: This is just a short song-fic inspired by 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. It's such a beautiful song and I think it applies to both Sydney and Vaughn's situation. (The lyrics are included before the start of the story). This is my first song-fic and I've also never written any stories in the first person, so any feedback is gratefully received!- Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The Scientist by Coldplay

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a silence apart

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said that it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney's POV

As I sat on the plane all I could feel was the truth like a heavy weight on my chest, making it difficult to breathe. I knew he was gone and that I wasn't allowed to show my grief. So I don't cry, don't let myself feel any emotion. My whole body is empty and numb. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump involuntarily. I look across to see Dad's hand still hanging in the air. I see a mixture of concern and perhaps anxiety on his face. I force a dry, bitter smile on my face and I can tell it did nothing to appease him. He opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then decided against it. I know he's only trying to help, but I don't need to hear his words of comfort. They would be futile and meaningless to me. I know it is all my fault. The proof is there when I close my eyes and I relive those painful final moments again and again. Maybe I could have done something, taken him by the hand and forced him to run faster.

I then find myself imagining by some miracle that I have turned back time and we are sitting in the train station. This time I say to him that I don't need his help, but I am grateful for the offer. I can hear in his voice that he understands why I refused. He quickly, discreetly says goodbye. I hear his footsteps echo and then fade away. This way I can pretend I will be able to see him again and not just as a ghostly image in my mind.

Will jolts me out of my reverie. I can see his lips moving, but I can't hear what he is saying to me. I quickly nod my head and hope that he is satisfied with my answer. I can see a puzzled look on his face. I know he is wondering why I look so unhappy. But I am too weary to explain and to say the truth out loud will shatter the illusion I have so carefully created. I close my eyes as if I am trying to sleep, but instead I am haunted by so many memories.

I would have done anything at that moment to see Vaughn sitting next to me.

~~~

Vaughn's POV

As I lay here gasping for breath, my first thought is that I have to leave here as soon as possible. I need to get back home. My second thought is that I can only hope that Sydney managed to escape. Sydney! She doesn't know I made it out of the water. Thoughts of her spur me on to get up and make a move. I am starting to feel cold and tired. My wet clothes are clinging to my skin, taking all the warmth from my body. I realise I am shivering. I shake my heavy leather jacket off as I take a few uncertain steps forward. It is only now I feel my jaw aching. I rub my hand over my face as I remember being slammed against the steel door as the water crashed over me.

~~~

Sydney's POV

I finally reach the apartment with Dad's help. Luckily it's late and Francie is already asleep. It gives me time to prepare the elaborate lies that I will tell her in the morning. I try to sleep, hoping that when I wake up this will all have been just a horrible nightmare. I know I'm creating more lies for myself. So I tell myself that I am just adding to the already huge mountain of secret and lies that surrounds me.

Closing my eyes only increases the torture so I end up sitting on the couch in the darkness. The silence comforts me. It stops harsh reality from intruding into my thoughts. The sun slowly begins to rise and I hear cars on the streets; people getting on with their lives. But I am stuck in this moment, unable to move on. Eventually I hear Francie stirring and she is surprised to see me as she heads to the kitchen. I respond automatically to her questions, telling her the lies I need her to hear. 

~~~

Vaughn's POV

After what seems like an eternity I finally reach LA. I grow impatient with all the people around me. It feels as if they are deliberately getting in my way and that I am wasting precious, valuable seconds. I try to remain calm and blend into the crowd. I eventually manage to make the 'Joey's Pizza' call. It doesn't sound like my voice when I speak to her. She also sounds different when she answers. It is not her usual casual manner. I start to wonder what she is thinking at that moment and if she will be happy to see me. I suddenly feel a mixture of both nervousness and anticipation. But I won't allow myself to believe I am finally home until I see Sydney's face.

~~~

Sydney's POV

Francie goes back to the kitchen to make some coffee and the phone rings. Instinctively I reach for the phone before she does. I'm not sure why, but my hand trembles as I pick up the phone. My heart beats so loudly, it's the only sound I can hear. The voice on the other end of the line says 'Joey's Pizza', but I am unable to make the usual response. I stand there in disbelief, wondering if I am imagining this moment. It is only when Francie asks me who is calling so early in the morning that I can say out loud that it is the wrong number. I hear the phone click as the line goes dead, but the phone is still in my hand. Francie casually walks up to me, giving me a cup of coffee and takes the phone from me. She laughs at me and says that I'm not a morning person. 

I finally kick-start my brain and body into gear. I tell Francie I have to go into work for a couple of hours. I then quickly change my clothes and drive to the warehouse unsure of what I should expect.

~~~

Vaughn's POV

I anxiously wait for Sydney to get to the warehouse. Seconds pass by as if they are hours. I then begin to think how bad I must look. My face is bruised and I didn't even go home first to shower and change into clean clothes. But all that is unimportant. All that matters to me is that I get to see Sydney's face.

My heart beats more quickly as I hear footsteps approaching. Anxiety washes over me in waves. The footsteps get faster, first a jog which then breaks into a run. I finally see Sydney standing in front of me. She is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

~~~

Sydney's POV

I can't quite believe my eyes. I was convinced I would never see him again. But there he is, standing only a few yards away from me. I take one tentative step forward. I am afraid that if I get too close he will disappear as if he is an illusion. But the dark bruises on his face and arms look painfully real. I take another step forward and I see him smile. It is an awkward, almost shy smile. I am reminded me of the very first time he smiled at me. All I need to do is take one more step. 

Before I even realise what is happening, I have my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I feel his arms around my waist. He is real, alive and breathing. I rest my face against his cheek and I willingly close my eyes, grateful that I now have a chance to let him know how I really feel.

The tears that I had stopped myself from shedding are finally released. But they are not tears of grief and regret. I am crying tears that are full of happiness, relief and most importantly love.

~~~

The End.


End file.
